


One Of Those Nights

by iLibra



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, But Mostly Smut, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Sleepy Kaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard work day on motherbase, Venom takes Kaz to bed, maybe not quite how he imagined it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vari/gifts).



> This was written for a Prompt I received on tumblr, wishing for Fluff and Smut for VKaz <3

It was a busy day at motherbase. Venom just got back from a mission the day before and he was able to obtain a lot of important information that needed to be checked thoroughly, as soon as possible. He made his way to Kaz' office, knowing he would be the one to work on it and wanted to offer his help. Kaz sat hunched over his desk, staring intensely at some lines on a paper, swinging the pen in his left hand slightly.

“Need some help?” Venom asked him, as he silently went through the door to the office. Kaz jumped slightly at the voice suddenly approaching him, but then spoke up.

“What? Uuh... yes, if you wouldn't mind.” Venom could see in Kaz' eyes, that he didn't like asking for help himself, but had to admit that he really needed it. Venom took a seat at the opposite side of the table, Kaz shoved some papers toward him and they started working.

It was late into the night, when Venom signed the last document he needed and pushed at his pile of papers so they lay neatly on top of each other.

"I'm-" done, Venom wanted to say, but he noticed that Kaz' head was lying on the table, buried in his arm, when he looked up. He couldn't help but smile. Kaz really was working too hard, neglecting his sleep, when Venom was out on a mission. He could see Kaz' back rising and falling slightly as he was breathing softly.

Venom stood up as quiet as possible and rounded the table, standing next to his second in command. He drew back his chair and lifted Kaz' upper half up, securing him there with his arm. Kaz didn't wake up from the movement, so Venom couldn't help himself but slide one arm under his legs, at the back of his knees, and the other behind Kaz' shoulders. Heaving him up, he was carrying him out of the door and began his way to Kaz' room.

He ran into a few soldiers on his way, but no one dared to question the situation, after Venom gave them a sharp look. They just saluted him with a quiet "Great work today, Boss." on their lips. And Kaz couldn't really protest as well, since he was still sleeping soundly.

He had a bit of a struggle, fishing the keys out of Kaz' jacket and had to throw him over his shoulder for this, but he somehow managed that, although Kaz seemed to slowly rise from his sleep, way too soon. The blond man sighed and warped his arm tighter around Venom's neck, still half asleep.

Venom walked into the room, shutting the door very quietly and gently laid Kaz down on the bed. He wanted to stand back up, but Kaz' arm was drawing him back down. He mumbled something that Venom couldn't understand, so he leaned closer to the other man's lips.

"Don't go, yet." Kaz whispered in his ear and Venom swung his leg over the others lap, so that he was straddling his lap.

"Kaz, you're tired, you should rest." Venom tried, but leaned closer to him anyway. Kaz opened his sleepy eyes a bit, so he was looking at Venom with a hazy gaze.

“Don't wanna.” Kaz mumbled against his lips, brushing Venom's nose with his own. Venom couldn't help but chuckle at that gesture.

“You're unbearable when you're sleepy, you know that?” the older man said and captured Kaz' lips with his own, before he could voice a remark. Venom demanded entrance into his mouth by sliding his tongue against the others lips, slowly digging deeper into Kaz' mouth. Their kiss grew more passionate and open-mouthed with the time and both were moaning into each others mouths.

Kaz couldn't keep his hands to himself and let them wander up and down over Venom's back, while Venom buried his hand in the others blond locks. The older man slowly wandered down on Kaz' neck, drawing quiet moans out of his mouth. Venom quickly removed Kaz' aviators- his beret had already fallen down- and started removing his coat, then his jacket underneath. Then he began unbuttoning his shirt, while resuming his kisses on Kaz' neck, wandering lower as he opened up the buttons. The blond man couldn't help but let out lewd sounds, returning the previous gesture and burying his hand in Venom's hair. The older man then quickly worked on his own clothes, throwing his jacket and shirt on the floor, remaining in only his trousers.

“Venom...” Kaz breathed out, reaching his hand out to the others crotch, rubbing over it slowly. But Venom grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head, pushing his waist down on Kaz' crotch. The blond let out a shuddering breath from the new friction. Venom closed their mouths again and started unbuckling Kaz' belt, tugging his pants down together with his underwear. He carefully removed Kaz' prosthetic leg and set it down on the floor. When he rose back up he noticed that the younger one had his eyes closed again, breathing slowly. Venom cupped his cheeks with his hands.

“Don't you dare fall asleep on me now.” Venom said, biting softly into his neck, while sliding his hands down Kaz' waist.

“Now, who said I should rest, huh?” he teased him, warping his legs around Venom's waist.

“Hey, you're the one who started this, you have to take responsibility.” Venom said, rocking his hips against Kaz again, who made a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a moan. Kaz took in a sharp breath when Venom took his cock in his hand and started to stroke it a few times. The blond reached his hand down again, starting to open Venom's belt and the fly of his pants.

The older one reached over to the nightstand, rustling around until he took out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He uncapped the bottle and slowly prepared the man beneath him, working a finger in and then two. Kaz warped his arm around Venom's neck again, burying his nails in his back. He tried to bite back the sounds that dared to escape him.

“Don't hold your voice back, I wanna hear you.” Venom whispered in his ear, burying his fingers in his hole as deep as possible, curling them until he found Kaz' sweet spot, making the blond into a moaning mess.

“Venom, please... fuck me.” Kaz breathed heavily. A shiver went down Venom's body, right into his cock, and he pulled down his pants slightly, so he could arrange himself before Kaz' entrance. He quickly rolled the condom on and lined the head up with Kaz' hole. He leaned down again, capturing Kaz in a deep kiss again, who opened his mouth in a surprised gasp when Venom started entering him. Venom took this opportunity to slip his tongue in Kaz' mouth again, tangling their tongues together.

Kaz had to draw is head back for air, and Venom stroked his hair again, slowly thrusting deeper inside him. He waited until Kaz adjusted to the sensation and began a slow rocking rhythm. He sucked at the blond man's neck, leaving his bites on him. Venom set one hand on the side of Kaz' head and began stroking his dick again with the other. Kaz' loud screams filled the room, mixed with some low moans from Venom's side.

Kaz spilled out Venom's name like a prayer, making the older man even more aroused. Venom took up speed and Kaz was arching his back, his mouth hanging open, too aroused to even speak. Venom could tell they both were close, so he increased the speed of his hand, his thrusts growing messier.

“Venom, I- I can't-” Kaz managed to say between his breathy moans. Venom only responded with thrusting even deeper into him, pumping his cock and twisting his hand at the head. Kaz couldn't even make a sound when he came, to aroused to get the whines and moans from his lips. It didn't took long for Venom to follow him, riding his climax inside of Kaz.

Venom dropped on top of Kaz and they were both breathing heavy into their necks. The older one noticed Kaz' breathing growing quieter and deeper after a few minutes and as he lifted himself up, he could tell he was fast asleep. He withdrew from Kaz, tugging his pants on again, and slipped Kaz' boxers back on him. Venom laid down next to him and pulled the blanket above them both.

He could only go to sleep himself after he watched Kaz' peaceful face for a while, and then kissed him goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I know this is pretty PWP, but meh. I couldn't resist sleepy Kaz!  
> (Also, I'll probably edit some things tomorrow, cause I'm way too tired now, sorry!)
> 
> Leave a comment or visit me on tumblr, if you want :) ( [ilibra.tumblr.com](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) )


End file.
